Your Not Me
by Auramaster24
Summary: Being the master was not what he expected. So Ash quits and he has a terrible accident. will it bring Ash together with his beloved or will it be his death?
1. Your Not Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Your not me or pokemon. Also Ash will be singing the song in this story.. The lyrics are in italics.

Ash-18

Ash had it. The only thing he wanted since he was little was to be a master. If he had known all the work involved, All the things he had to give up.. He drove down the streets that rainy night recalling how he "yelled" at the league..

Flashback two hours ago

Ash stood before the league officials. Misty's eighteenth birthday was coming up. He wanted some time off..

"A master has no time for such things. Mr. Ketchum." one league official told him.

"You have everything you need. Why do you need romance and friendship?" another said. Ash began to yell.

_You think I've got it all?_

_Everyone thinks I've got it made_

_Well, how come my only friends_

_Are the ones I pay?_

_No one understands_

_What I would do to change my life_

_For just one day!_

One official tried to speak but Ash stops her.

_Don't say if I were you_

_Or tell me what to do_

_How things would be_

_If you were in my shoes_

_'Cause you're not me!_

_You know what I need_

_And it's not another serenade_

_I get so tired of all the things you say!_

_Gimme what I want, you own the world_

_I'd gladly throw the sun away!_

_Don't say if I were you_

_Or tell me what to do_

_How things would be_

_If you were in my shoes'_

_Cause you're not me!_

_Please take me as I am!_

_This isn't what I planned!_

_I guess I don't expect that you could understand'_

_Cause you're not me!_

_I know you think you're being nice_

_But spare me all your lame advice_

_Talk to my hand and roll the dice_

_Everybody's got their price_

_For too long, I've been denied_

_I'll make up my moves_

_So just step aside_

_No one can say I never tried_

_To do everything to get back my pride!_

_Yeah, you will never be...!_

_Why can't you see_

_That you're not me?_

_Don't say if I were you_

_Or tell me what to do_

_How things would be_

_If you were in my shoes'_

_Cause you're not me!_

_Please help me if you can_

_This isn't what I planned!_

_Guess that I don't expect that_

_You could understand'_

_Cause you're not me!_

"I QUIT!"

With that Ash left the league. Never to return. On the way to his destination he stopped by a jewelry store. He saw a beautiful golden Milotic pendant. It's eyes were pure sapphire. He had to get it. As he left the storm got worse. He never got home that night. His last vision was bright car head lights and hearing his own scream..

Whoa cliffhanger! Will Ash be okay? Read Review and no flames. Also keep an eye on my Ash and Violet story Seven Aura rings and One love in hand.


	2. Misty's Song

Disclaimer I do not Own Misty's song. Misty will be singing it and lyrics are italicized.

Ash was brought to the Pallet Town Hospital. Several workers recognized him. Including his a doctor with short auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Arceus no.." he told himself.. He ran to the nearest phone for a call..

Ketchum residence..

As Delia Ketchum was about to answer the phone, she noticed the I.D.

"Pallet Town Hospital"

Her heart sank.. She picked it up bracing it for the worst. She did not expect what she would hear..

"Delia! It's Aaron! It's about Ash!"

"Aaron what happened to my Ash?"

"Ash has been in a car accident. It' s a miracle he lived. He is in a comatose state right now."

"I'll be right down.."

Delia immediately made a few more phone calls..

Cerulean City..

Misty Waterflower and her sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily, along with Daisy's Fiancé Joel Berlitz, Had just sat down to dinner. Joel had just made his famous Beach party pizza. He entered the dining room carrying a large pizza with pineapples, and several other beach style toppings. His brown hair was medium length, he wore a golden Luvdisc necklace as did Daisy. His light blue beast like eyes were those of one that could not be tamed.

"Who's hungry?" he asked.

"You know I am." Daisy giggled.

"Can't you two stop flirting and eat for once?" Misty growled. She was only upset that she did not have a relationship with a certain raven haired master.. She was broken out of her thoughts by the phone.

"I got it.."

Two minutes later she came back in tears. Covering her mouth. Something bad happened..

"Misty.. What happened?" Violet asked. They weren't prepared.

"Ash had a car accident.. He's in a coma. " She looked at Daisy.

"Daisy.."

"Your not going alone Misty."

Her sisters and Joel came with her to the hospital. They were the first ones after Mrs. Ketchum to arrive. Misty ran ahead.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" She cried. She broke down in tears. Mrs. Ketchum hugged her. She always thought of her as a daughter. She also knew of Ash and Misty's feelings to each other. She approved of her greatly.

"He's in a coma dear.."

The door to Ash's room opened a young woman about thirty three stepped out. She looked like Mrs. Ketchum. She had tears in her eyes.

" Saria? Dear? Are you okay?" the woman turned around.

"I will be once my little brother is okay.." she told her. She noticed Misty.

"I'm sorry. I'm Saria Ketchum. I'm Ash's older sister." She introduced.

Misty shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Saria."

"Misty why don't you go in.." Delia told her.

Misty went in. On the bed eyes closed was Ash. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. She sat down and grabbed his hand..

Outside Delia and Saria watched..

"So that's the one you told me about?" she asked her mother.

"Yes. Of the girls Ash has met, Ash and Her share a bond that is stronger and different than the others."

With Ash and Misty..

Misty held Ash's hand in hers..

"Ash.. If you can hear me, I need to tell you something. Before I was so afraid.. But I can't hold it in any more.." She began to sing softly.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars, and moon_

_We both know we've got something on our minds_

_We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that, I love you._

_I practice all the things that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day,_

_But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start._

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that, I love you _

_Why? Why do you turn away?_

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now __I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, And to say that, I love you._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart _

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever Be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,And to say that, I love you._

"Please Ash.. I can't live without you.."

Will Ash awaken? Did he hear her? Remember read review and no flames.


	3. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Joel Berlitz, and Saria Ketchum along with this story.

-Ash's Mindscape-

Ash looked around. There was nothing but fog. It was neither warm nor cold. He then heard two familiar voices. He had not heard those voices in years, his true parents.. Raia and James Thorndike. His father was a older version of him except he had his mother's eyes. His mother had long brown hair and her son's eyes. It took Ash a minute to get over the shock. His father was a Aura Knight. Far stronger than any Aura Guardian. His mother used to be the a water trainer for Kanto's elite four before Lorelei came along. She even was Lorelei's teacher.

"Ash.."

"Look at him. What you been eating kiddo?"

Ash embraced his parents.

"Mom, Dad! I missed you so much!" then it occurred to him.

"Wait! If we're together again that means I'm dead." His mother hugged him.

"Actually your in-between life and death, basically a coma."

"What do I do now?" Ash asked.

"That's up to you son. You can pass away with us or you can go back. But first take a look at this." His father and mother took him to the hospital room. Misty had sung her song. (from last chapter) Ash was speechless. She loved him.. All this time.

"Now for one more thing." They brought Ash to present time All of his loved ones were gathered around deciding what to do. Wait longer or pull the plug.

"Please give us some more time to think." Delia asked noticing how distant Misty was.

"Very well." The doctor left them to it.

They all began to sing.. (if only tears could bring you back)

_How will I start_

_Tomorrow without you here_

_Who's heart will guide me_

_When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late_

_Are you too far gone to stay_

_This one's forever_

_Should never have to go away_

_What will I do_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Waves of emotion_

_Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just love will guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes_

_And you will see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I hold you close_

_And shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's not a thing I would not endure_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Ash turned to his parents.

"I'm sorry but.." They seemed to know what he was going to choose.

"We are so proud of you dear." His mother said embracing him.

"We will always be with you Ash.." his parents then gave him their wedding rings saying..

"Just in case" and nodding to Misty.

As his parents left they said..

"We love you so much.."

Misty took a look at Ash. She gasped. He was slowly opening his eyes. She tapped Mrs. Ketchum who smiled in tears. Everyone watched in tears of joy. They heard Ash say something..

"I love you too Mom, Dad.." Ash struggled to get up. He was stopped by his mom and Misty.

"Ash, you need to rest."

"Dear don't scare us like that again." Delia tried to scold but failed due to her smile. Ash looked at his mother..

"Mom I.. met them again. My.." He showed her their wedding rings that they gave him. She gasped. He had passed out. His uncle checked him.

"He's okay. Just exhausted. A little sleep is all he needs."

"Delia, what did Ash mean?" Norman asked confused.

They all headed to the Ketchum home except for Misty and Saria who stayed with Ash..

Once everyone was settled Delia started to explain..

"Ash is Actually adopted.."

I hope you did not see that coming. I want this to go into another story.

Comments? Suggestions? Pm me also read review and no flames.


	4. Your Not Me Part Two

Your Not Me Part Two

"Ash is actually adopted.."

These words caught everyone by surprise. Ash never said anything about that.

"Ash never mentioned it even hinted.." Brock started. Delia sighed.

"Only Me, Saria and Mr. Ketchum knew. I'm guessing Ash experienced a moment with his actual parents during his coma.."

"What happened to his parents anyway?" Max asked. He was hit on the head by May.

"Max! You don't ask that!"

"It's all right May.. It happened when he was only four or five.." Delia started.

Ash awoke a couple minutes later to find everyone but Misty and Saria gone.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left to give you some time to sleep "little ashy"" Saria said sweetly. He blushed. Misty giggled.

"Little Ashy?"

"SARIA!"

"Sorry Ash. you'll always be that sweet little boy mom found." At this Misty looked confused. Saria saw the look on her face. She looked at Ash.

"You didn't tell anyone did you.. Ash?"

"No.. I.. I didn't" Ash had a tear in his eye. He looked at Misty

"Misty.. I'm actually adopted.."

"Ash.. If you don't want to talk about it.." Ash cut her off.

"Misty, You deserve to know. After all ,I.." he covered his mouth.

"Since you what Ash?" Misty was praying that Ash was going to say those special words. Saria looked at him. And mouthed.

"Just say it.."

"I love you Misty.." He bowed his head expecting her mallet. He was caught off guard by her embrace.

"Ash I love you too!" Saria handed him the box containing the necklace which somehow survived the accident.

"Misty, I was going to tell you how I felt on your birthday and give this to you but why not now.."

Misty opened it revealing the Necklace..

"Ash.. Its beautiful." She marveled at the necklace as did Saria.

"Wonderful choice Ash. I'm quite proud." Ash sighed.

"Anyway it all started when I was five years old.." Ash began..

Flashback thirteen years ago..

At home, In the outskirts of Pallet Town, a five year old Ash Thorndike received a strange box from his parents. He did not know why but they said inside it was something important. Something that he will be able to open when the time is right. As he headed for the Pallet Town beach he looked for his secret base. A special cave. He walked to the back for what seemed ten minutes then he buried the box to keep it safe. As he reached home he saw something that would change his life.. The house was burned down. His father was fighting his uncle. His mother had been waiting for him in hiding he went to her. She spoke to him.

"Ash. listen to me. Run away as fast as you can! Use your speed if you must. Just keep running."

"Really? You want me to use speed break?" His mother nodded.

"I love you dear."

Ash kept running like the wind. He kept hearing his mother shout..

"Run Ash! Keep Running!" Then there was her pain filed scream. Ash vowed from that day he would never trust people again. Ash settled in his cave. He had to keep stealing from the markets and others to feed himself. Since he was cloaked each time he was never identified but he was found using Aura. Soon a trap was set at the market for him. Luckily a man named Silver Ketchum had seen enough to realize he was just a small boy. As Ash went through the air duct he found the "sale item". As he jumped down he was surrounded.

"Don't move!" One officer commanded. Ash still cloaked was outnumbered. Silver arrived at this point and stepped in..

"Don't shoot! It's just a kid!"

"Stand down!" Officer Jenny shouted. Silver approached the Ash. Ash backed against the wall. Silver spoke kindly to him..

"It's okay.. We aren't going to hurt you. Please let us see your face." Ash stood still as Silver took off Ash's hood and mask. The police gasped. The boy was close to tears. He looked as though he was severely hurt. Ash was brought down to the station. He would not talk to anyone. Silver seemed to easily read the boy. He was full of distrust of people..

"Jenny, I know just who to call.." Silver immediately contacted Delia letting her know of the boy. She entered the integration room with a plate of sandwiches and some juice. Ash remained as silent as ever. All Delia saw was a boy who needed help. She handed him a sandwich and some juice.

"Are you hungry?" She asked kindly. The boy just looked away. Yet his stomach betrayed him..

"It's okay. No ones going to hurt you." She gave him a chocolate bar. Ash stared at it. He started to cry.. Delia had broken through his defenses.

"I can't. I stole from others.. My mommy and daddy.." when he said those words he cried worse. Delia rubbed his back like a mother would. Outside Silver and Officer Jenny listened in..

"My mommy and daddy are gone! My uncle did it. My mommy told me to keep running. I've been living in a cave near the beach alone since march! I hate being alone!" He cried letting it all out.. Delia could not leave the poor boy. Neither could Silver. He then entered.

"You don't have to be alone.." Ash looked up at him. Delia smiled at him. She looked at Ash.

"It may not be the same but.. We would love to have you as part of our family." Ash agreed. Once he got to his new home he waited for his new older sister. To say Ash was nervous was an understatement.

-Outside-

Silver was talking to his daughter about her new brother.

"Saria, you need to know a something about Ash. He maybe a little shy." As they entered Ash was in the living room with his new mother. He took notice of Saria immediately. He hid behind his mother. She also took notice of him. She looked at her father..

"That's him. That's Ash."

Delia saw Ash's reaction to Saria. She whispered..

"It's okay. That's your sister. Saria." Saria slowly walked up to him holding a shopping bag.

"Hi Ash. I'm Saria. I got you a present."

"Isn't that nice Ash. She got you something." Saria pulled out a plush Pikachu doll. Ash loved it. Delia saw the joy on her new son's face. She knew it would take time for him to trust people again..

That night a storm was raging. Ash was terrified. All he could think about was months past. As a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky he took shelter under his bed. Saria unable to sleep went to check on Ash. Only to find him cowering under the bed. She approached carefully not to scare him more.

"Ash?" Ash crawled out to see Saria worried about him..

"Ash. Are you okay?" He shook his head. She knew what she had to do.

"Want to sleep with me "Little Ashy"?" She led the way to her room and tucked him in. Before Ash fell asleep he said..

"Night Saria." She vowed to be there for him whenever he needed help. And she kept that promise..

End Flashback

"Imagine my surprise seeing Saria protecting Ash from the storm." Delia smiled.

"We know the feeling Delia trust me" Caroline said smiling.

With Ash, Misty, and Saria

"And the rest is history.." Ash told.

"Ash, I had no idea.." Misty began. Saria interrupted.

"Please I bet he didn't tell anyone else!" she accused. Ash looked down.

"I didn't want anyone to know that my uncle is.. Giovanni himself." Ash admitted sadly.

"Ash, That doesn't matter." Misty told him reassuringly.

"Ash she's right. It's what's in your heart that counts " Saria told him. The doctor came in.

"Alright Master.." Ash interrupted him.

"I am.. No longer the master." Misty and Saria gasped.

"What did you say Ash?"

"What happened?"

Ash smiled.

"Me and the league had a disagreement so I quit."

"What kind of disagreement."

"Why not I just show you when we get back to the house."

They arrived back at the house to find everyone seated in the living room. Saria shouted..

"Ash Quit!" There were shouts of.

"What!"

"Why"

"When"

"Tell us!"

Once Ash had calmed everyone down. He used a combination of his own memories and a time flower to show everyone what happened. They could not believe what the officials were saying.

"A master has no time for such things. Mr. Ketchum." one league official told him.

"You have everything you need. Why do you need romance and friendship?" another said. Ash began to yell.

_You think I've got it all?_

_Everyone thinks I've got it made_

_Well, how come my only friends_

_Are the ones I pay?_

_No one understands_

_What I would do to change my life_

_For just one day!_

One official tried to speak but Ash stop her.

_D__on't say if I were you_

_Or tell me what to do_

_How things would be_

_If you were in my shoes_

_'Cause you're not me!_

_You know what I need_

_A__nd it's not another serenade_

_I get so tired of all the things you say!_

_Gimme what I want, you own the world_

_I'd gladly throw the sun away!_

_Don't say if I were you_

_Or tell me what to do_

_How things would be_

_If you were in my shoes_

_'Cause you're not me!_

_Please take me as I am!_

_This isn't what I planned!_

_I guess I don't expect that you could understand_

_'Cause you're not me!_

_I know you think you're being nice_

_But spare me all your lame advice_

_Talk to my hand and roll the dice_

_Everybody's got their price_

_For too long, I've been denied_

_I'll make up my moves_

_So just step aside_

_No one can say I never tried_

_To do everything to get back my pride!_

_Yeah, you will never be...!_

_Why can't you see_

_That you're not me?_

_D__on't say if I were you_

_Or tell me what to do_

_How things would be_

_If you were in my shoes_

_'Cause you're not me!_

_Please help me if you can_

_This isn't what I planned!_

_Guess that I don't expect that_

_You could understand_

_'Cause you're not me!_

"I QUIT!" Ash left slamming the door. Everyone stared at Ash in shock. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ash? What did you mean by "change your life"?"

"I just did." They gave each other a passionate kiss not caring that others were watching. Joel shouted..

"Thank Arceus! They finally said it!" Everyone began to laugh. As for Ash and Misty they gazed in each others eyes each having a wonderful feeling about their future together.

Well that's it. The happy ending. The grand finale. I hope to make a sequel to this. Questions comments or suggestions for a sequel? PM me. Remember read review and no flames.


End file.
